


Friction

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Mendez！, Furry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Friction

他一定把自己当做匹雌兽了。

Mendez尝试支起身，强行捅进下体的肉柱还在一刻不停地干着他。“呜…”他张开嘴，率先吐出的却是痛苦的呻吟。对方没有展现出丝毫停止的意思，Mendez几乎接受了这一事实，“August…！”阴茎再一次一股脑送入肠道内，打断了长毛垂耳兔接下来的呼唤。

“哈啊！啊！啊！”浓郁的荷尔蒙气息喷涌而来，叫Tony几乎窒息于如此强势的攻势之中。尽管兔属的兽人向来沉着冷静，可不代表他有过正面面对过狼人发情期的经历。而此时此刻，那被性欲俘虏以至于丧失理智的凶恶狼人动作愈加过火，粗大可怖的阴茎整个抽出再插入Mendez潮湿紧致的小穴内，带出一连串露骨的水液声响。

这场逐渐不可收拾的性侵带来的疼痛就要淹没快感，Mendez短圆的兔尾不安的颤抖着，最终被身上的狼人攥入手中肆意撩拨揉捏。他开始对自己放纵这狼人的行为感到非比寻常的后悔。或者至少在这一切开始前就及时的逃离。

哦。他不禁想到。

自己还真的尝试过这么做。

狼人将他拉扯进自己热切的怀抱里，继续又一轮粗暴的操弄。他看着正急于在自己身上肆虐的Walker，看着本能的兽性令他将孤狼的特征毫无保留的展露出来，足以撕碎自己的尖牙利爪，强有力的尾巴和那不断耸动的狼耳…“嗯！哈！”他或许真该将注意力调整到自己身上来，毕竟自己如此狼狈的模样根本好不到何处。敏感的尾巴被他人攥在手中随心的玩弄，垂在肩头的长耳就在尖牙之下…还有那，该死的阴茎。

“呜啊！”他尖叫出声，感受到湿黏的淫液由自己被填满的蜜穴中喷涌出来。不行…要被强制带入发情期了…Mendez绝望的知觉着热流在自己腹部聚合，手上仍倔强的抵在August胸前做着挣扎。他们将对方拥入怀中，翻滚过一片青草的甜涩味道。August Walker顺势将他压在身下，作着最为原始而真实的交媾姿态。

他们是兽，本不应该有如此多的欲望和念想。性便是他们的表达方式，征服与占有，这欲念就是全部，再不其他。Mendez跪趴在强壮的狼人身下，混沌中似乎听到自己开始断断续续的抽泣，他夸张的阳具深深嵌在自己体内，把这可怜兽人的内里捣弄一团糟。August的手生出绒毛利爪，却意外谨慎地触碰着Tony瘫软身体的每一寸。

他贴付在他身上，在腥膻淫糜的体味间试图抓紧Tony身上独有的清香，兔子可爱的尾巴顶在他的小腹处，不知是否出于有心，Walker增大了抽插的幅度，“呜！嗯！啊！Aug…！啊！”狼人的身体成为了拨弄兔子尾巴的最佳工具，而Mendez破碎高昂的哭叫声成为了这一切额外的奖赏。

那些是欲火的燃料。August低声吼叫着，加快了操干的力度。即便Mendez的身体早就不堪重负，他依旧暴戾足够地进行着每一次的挺动，涨大的狼人阴茎撑开男人淫荡的媚穴，在抽送出来时不忘跟随一大滩令人脸红的爱液。他似乎狠下心来，双手拿捏住Tony柔软的双乳便即刻揉搓把玩起来。“哼…哼嗯…August…”Tony的脸颊呈现出不常见的潮红，胸乳得到如此别样的照顾实在是一种诡异的体验，但不可否认，在此期间快感源源不断的涌过来，冲塌了他的意识理智。被残暴的狼人强奸到高潮后的身体乖顺异常，眼神也再难以集中在任何一处。

他的呼吸粗重，却不是因为方才那场疯狂暴戾的性爱。August将他把起来，调整姿势好让男人乖巧的坐在自己怀中。Mendez相当配合的向后倾倒在男人壮硕的胴体上，微张着双唇仿佛在引诱。

失神的眼瞳告诉他。

占有我罢。

那只乖顺的兔子直直的看向饿狼。

你便吃了我罢。

大手揉捏着男人胸肉，不甚强壮的兔族身躯反倒在当下却是手感极佳。他便是极尽自己的心意来亵玩这具隶属于自己的猎物躯壳，好让他贪嘴的小洞口流涌出愈发多的湿液，濡湿彼此肮脏淫乱的躯身。

他成功猎捕了他。

他看着那对涣散的瞳孔。

垂耳兔的双腿仍在不住的颤抖，水液从合不拢的淫穴滴答流泻出来，昭示着又一个生物成了发情的兽。

他吻他，胡乱的叫他的名字，进而端起他的腿，让他不知餮足的小洞对准了自己的硬物。

属于兽的夜还长。


End file.
